


Mini Fics

by ROSSELLA1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSSELLA1/pseuds/ROSSELLA1
Summary: A collection of mini fics for Fantastic Beasts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Don’t own Fantastic Beasts. These are just a collection of mini fics.

01\. After his rescue, Graves sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to see Grindelwald seated next to his bed, eyes fixed on him. Graves always forced himself to go back to sleep, putting it off as a nightmare, until the morning he found a half-empty cup of tea on his night table. Percival never drank tea. 

02\. Newt knew he loved Tina for over a year before they got engaged. But when she proposed to him, using wooden rings so that the Niffler wouldn’t be tempted to steal them, he knew she was the only one he could ever spend his life with. 

03\. Queenie wasn’t surprised when Jacob thought of sex when he looked at her; most men did. But very few also thought of romantic dates leading to a long, happy marriage, as well. 

04\. “He hurt me! I loved him and he hurt me!” Credence sobbed, face buried in his hands. 

It was then that Albus knew that he couldn’t avoid battling Gellert any longer. 

05\. After the second sobbing, pregnant witch confessed to Seraphina Picquery that the father of her child was Gellert Grindelwald, MACUSA conducted an investigation. She wished she could say that she was surprised when she found out that almost thirty percent of their employees had had some type of romantic or sexual connection to Grindelwald during his time impersonating Percival Graves. How could she be? She’d fallen for him as well. 

06\. The memory loss didn’t last long. How could it when Jacob came to work one day to find an occamy in his kitchen? 

07\. One time, one of Grindelwald’s followers had made some rather lewd comments to a restrained Graves. Before Grindelwald could intervene, the auror had somehow managed to break through the wards set by Grindelwald himself and set his tormentor on fire. The wards had been strengthened, but none of Grindelwald’s followers threatened Graves again. It was a pity, Grindelwald reflected afterwards, that Graves was so loyal to MACUSA. 

08\. Newt was one of the few wizards who sought to learn parseltongue. He succeeded, but several of his pronunciations were always a bit off. 

09\. The Niffler liked the shiny pendant he had taken from the dark boy. But he couldn’t understand why the blonde man who hurt Mommy showed up whenever the Niffler held it. 

10\. When Percival Graves was rescued, the aurors found that he looked healthier than ever. The reason was simple: Grindelwald had fed Graves whatever food Grindelwald himself was having. This was a marked improvement from the junk food the workaholic Graves consumed between meetings. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fantastic Beasts.

11\. Percival Graves made it a point to be at Grindelwald’s trial. Everyone told him his testimony wasn’t necessary; they had more than enough evidence to put Grindelwald away for several lives. But he wasn’t about to let his former captor think Graves was afraid to see him (even if Percival was). Later, both Grindelwald and Graves was glad the director had attended. Somehow, ‘the rape of Percival Graves’ was included in the list of charges. Both wizards blushed as they interrupted the proceedings to deny that any such incident had occurred. Neither one could understand why everyone in the court room seemed incredulous. 

12\. Queenie knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help using her legilimency skills to find out what she was getting for her birthday. 

13\. After years of exposing the magical world to tourists, the world’s largest kelpie left Loch Ness to live in Newt’s suitcase. Newt named her Gwenyth. 

14\. One of the biggest problems with having a legilimens as a sister was never being able to surprise her with…well, anything. After meeting Newt, Tina solved this problem by sending him money and a list to pick from, having him buy Queenie’s Christmas gift, and send it back to her. 

15\. “Director Graves!” A voice called out to him just as he was about to enter is office, and Graves turned to see a vaguely familiar face. Yes, it was one of the ambassadors from England. The man crossed the room to shake Graves’ hand. “Albus Dumbledore.” 

Yes, that was the professor Newt kept going on about. “Pleasure to meet you, Professor. How can I help you?” 

“I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time.” 

Graves glanced at his watch. He had an hour until his next meeting. “Of course.” Percival unlocked his door and ushered the man in. “What did you want to talk about?” He asked, after they’d both sat down. 

“You were held captive by Gellert Grindelwald, were you not?” 

The director grimaced. It seemed like there was no end to questions about that. First it had been M.A.C.U.S.A, wanting to know how he’d been captured and what had been done to him. Then it was reporters. Then publishers wanting him to chronicle his captivity. “That’s right.” 

“You were kept for over a year.” 

“Yes.” 

“But…when you were found, he hadn’t hurt you much. Not beyond what was necessary to keep you prisoner. This…is different than what he’s done to the other people he’s taken prisoner.” 

“I’m sorry, Professor Dumbledore. As you can guess, I don’t like to talk about this. Was there a point?” 

Dumbledore shrugged. “I’m just curious. What is it about you that makes you different? Why is Gellert Grindelwald so fond of you?” 

16\. Jacob was a veteran. He had seen horrors that would drive many people insane. So, when a blonde man with mismatched eyes walked into his shop, and Jacob somehow knew he’d seen the man before and the man was bad news, Jacob hit him on the head with a rolling pin before the man could finish taking his stick out of his pocket. 

17\. After marrying into the Goldstein family, Newt began celebrating Thanksgiving every November 25. He didn’t mind. He had lots to be thankful for. And he’d take any excuse for Queenie’s mashed potatoes and Jacob’s pecan pies. 

18\. It had been a while since Newt had had a best friend. He’d begun to think that there was something about him that drove people away; that no one would ever want to be his friend. So he was surprised when, 10 years after meeting him, Jacob still remembered to send him a birthday cake on his birthday. 

19\. “Don’t!” Newt shouted, rushing forward as fast as his old joints would allow. “Don’t hurt him! He’s a harmless bicorn! He won’t hurt you!” 

The man held up his hands. “Hurt him? I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ve been looking for something like this for ages. I think he’s amazing!” 

“You do?” Newt asked suspiciously, reaching for his wand. 

“Of course!” The muggle held out his hand. “I’m Fox Mulder. F.B.I.” 

20\. Newt was always a strange child. For as long as he could remember, he could see thestrals, but he’d never seen anyone die. 


End file.
